peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily's Attack
Plot Peppa and Emily fight over the Peppatown Mud gem. Transcript Chapter 1: The Georginator is at Mac Pig and Petunia Pig's funerals Peppa: self There are the graves of my relatives. Emily: Peppa! You will DIE- Peppa: SHUT UP EMILY!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED RICH BRAT!!! Everyone at the graveyard: O_O Peppa: My GOD I hate that girl. George: blankly Yeah, she is lame. laser out of hand I am the Georginator! Edmond: The Georginator! Stop! Georginator: No! Emily is my master now! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Emily: Told you that you will die! George: out of restroom A killer robot that looks like me! a stone George to the rescue! Peppa: NO! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! George: rock towards the Georginator's head Georginator: Unidentified projectile approaching! hits head Activating shut down! off Emily: Your SO lucky my brother's stupid invention is stopped by a baby boulder! If I can't destroy just Peppa, I'll just destroy her along with her country! Peppa: You live here! Emily: You seriously thought I wasn't African?! When I get my hands on the Peppatown mud gem, and take it to Mount Kilomanjaro, I will, along with the African Rubies, destroy you and your country! in chopper with the Georginator in hand and flies off Peppa: Edmond! You made that robot? Edmond: It's a traitor! He was my friend. We need to stop my sister from stealing the Peppatown mud gem! Chapter 2: Emily and the Gem George, and Edmond are in the museum Edmond: We need to stop her! Daddy Pig: Hello! Peppa: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! Mummy Pig: We aren't going to let you stop a maniac alone! Emily: I see you! Georginator attack! is fixed Georginator: REMEMBER ME?! Peppa: You won't get away with this! You're going to try to kill thousands of innocent people just for revenge on me! Brianna: Yeah she will! Lisa: YEP! Emily: Peppatown mud gem I have it! YOU WILL ALL DIE! WHERE'S YOUR HOPE NOW?! MUUUAAAAAAAAAA! Peppa: YOU'RE INSANE! Littlebat10: (jumps through window) SUP GIRLS! Georginator: EXTERMINATE!!! Littlebat10: SHUT IT DALEK FACE!!! Georginator: What did you say about me saying exterminate?! Littlebat10: Dal. Ek. FACE. Peppa: Give me the gem! Emily: NEVER! AFRICA IS THE ONLY MASTER COUNTRY NOW!!! in chopper with her gang (Lisa, Brianna, and The Georginator Georginator: Hasta la vista, Piggy! Chapter 3: Mt. Kilomanjaro Two weeks later, on Mt. Kilomanjaro, Peppa: I see them on the path in the volcano! To the door! Georginator: (jumps off a rock) Hi Dr. who! Littlebat10: Just because I called him a dalek face?! (grabs gun) Ima' firin' my flamer!!! (shoots flames out of gun) Georginator: AHHHHHHHHH! MY ENDOSKELATON!!! IT BURRRNS!!!! (burns) The heros, (Littlebat10, Peppa, George, and Edmond) Climb to the gate. Peppa: Were here! Where are you Emily?! Emily: Glad you could come! Gang destroy them! Peppa NO! You can't destroy England! Emily: Yes I will!! (to statue holding gems) Kwa nguvu ya fuwele, Nitaliharibu Uingereza! That means "Through the power of the crystals, I will destroy England." in Swahili. Mac Pig?!: Surprise SUCKER!!! (pushes Emily over ledge) Petunia Pig?!: Surrender while you can! Lisa: No p-p-p-problem. Peppa: MAC?!?! PETUNIA?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!! Mac Pig: We faked death and convinced the funeral to keep it secret! We didn't want anyone to know we were alive so we could find out about Emily's plan. Petunia Pig: It's impossible for a living thing to implode! Mac Pig: It was Emily who let the train loose. Petunia Pig: She also started that fire! Emily (floats over the side of ledge) And failed to kill you! But now that the gems gave me ultimate power, I will destroy you ALL!!!! George: Not the Peppatown Mud Gem, that power is MINE! DINOSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~very loudly~ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!!!!!! The volcano shakes like crazy. Peppa: RUN!!! Emily: I will find you Peppa! And when I do, you'll regret being BORN! (gets crushed by debree) The heros evacuate. Peppa: Mac, Petunia! You came to rescue us at the right time!!! (hugs them both) Group hug!!! Peppatown Mud Gem floats out of lava. Peppa: (picks it up) To the museum with you, naughty gem! Hee Hee! Emily: (floats out of lava with Ruby in a golden necklace aroud her neck) WHY EVEN TRY TO DEFEAT ME!? Georginator (no longer has a costume over his endoskelaton): (jumps out from debree) MISS ME! George: IT'S ALIVE!!! Georginator: YOU LED ME TO PURE DEMOLISHMENT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH EDMOND AS MY MASTER!!! Edmond: I forgive you creation. Emily: What happened to your face and everything?! Georginator: I'm going to get repairs, while YOU go home. Helicopter: EMILY ELEPHANT! WE ARE HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME! Days later, at playgroup, Emily: I won't kill you Peppa- Peppa: AHHHH! (runs around like crazy) Emily: PEPPA! Peppa: Yeah? Emily: We should be friends again. It's stupid how just because some people are jerks, and still popular, dosen't mean it'll make me anything but rich. Friends? Peppa: Friends! Georginator: Me and the little piggy are friends too. George: Yep! Peppa: Grand! end Trivia *Mac and Petuniá's resurrection is non-canon and they are actually dead and gone. Category:Peppa's Adventures Category:Epic fights Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Episodes containing events which never happened